The Sanguanod
by evil12day
Summary: Kagome visits the world of the undead but escapes. By mistake, the spirits come to collect her soul, no matter who gets in the way. Slowly losing her insanity, is Kagome the one whom murders her comrades or is it the Grim Reaper himself?


This fan fiction is dedicated to those who write theirs about suicide or depression, and my friend Victoria, whom loves Inuyasha too much for her own good.

_Death._

_It's a part of us all, like it or not. But, it is not death that we actually fear. But HOW we die, in the moment, our feelings, our pain. Many do not have the luxury of a calm death, of old age. Many, like the others, have died in vain. _

_Do you know what happens to a soul, after the body dies, and is left with unfinished business? Simple, it haunts. It stays behind, reliving the old memories, until it is put to rest. The soul is forbidden to enter the gates of the underworld, staying upon the mortal plain, all alone._

_Fear is a power, found more potent (I believe) then love. Fear can drive you against love, protect, or destroy you. It's like fear and death go hand in hand, don't you agree?_

_Upon the winding roads of our journey, our life, we hit bumpy paths, some with dead ends. And when you hit the dead end, there's no coming back._

_The Sanguanod._

_It is a temple, deep within the crevasse of mountainside, dripping waters in the darkness._

_Some say you can feel death breathing, lurking behind you, and grasp you with its bony hand. _

_Sanguanod means "Walk Of Blood"._

These thoughts whirled about in Kagome's head, as she fled down the staircase, her head whip lashing around.

She could hear the taunting laughter seeping through the splotchy walls. She grasped her bleeding ears, screeching as she missed a step, tumbling down and smashing against a wall. Tears steaming down her pale cheeks, she thrust open the doors, limping down the yard. The moon, blood red, shown brightly in the night. The trees, dead and twisted, like hands, tore her clothes and legs.

"_A life for a life…_" The voice, like nails on a chalkboard, echoed in the forest.

She cried out, tripping over a tree root, crawling along the floor. The air grew cold, inching it's way up her spine.

"_A life for a life…it's only fair..._" She looked up to see Inuyasha, with his sunken in black eyes, his gnashing bloody teeth, with large puncture wounds on his body.

"_Why…Why'd you do this to me! ME, YOUR ONE TRUE LOVEEEEeeeee!_"

"NO, IT WASN'T-IT COULDN'T-IT WASN'T MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I can continue to tell you this story, I have to tell you another one.

THE PRESENT…WAIT…I MEAN, THE PAST------------------------------------------------

Kagome fished around in her backpack, glancing out the window, and back to her bag. Once tying her shoes, she flung on her bag, and headed out the door. The trees blossomed, the weather not too cold, not too warm. A slight breeze ruffled her hair. She sighed, not a tired sigh, but a "feeling pretty damn good" sigh. She waved to her mom as she headed for the well.

Knowing Inuyasha, he'd be throwing a tantrum if she were any later.

She gripped tightly unto the vines, lifting her weight out of the well (strong girl OO). She gazed at the trees swaying in the wind, the butterflies fluttering around the flowers. It felt good to be back-

"KAGOME!"

-Until now.

She watched as Inuyasha pranced over, his angry eyes focusing, and sat on the ground.

"You're late."

"HEY! I had a life BEFORE this, you know."

"If you call THAT a life."

Ignoring his gesture, she greeted Sango and Miroku with open arms, giving Shippo a big old hug.

"Ahhhh, good to see you!" Said Sango, Kirara squeaked happily.

"Glad to be back!"

"At last," smiled Miroku, "We may continue then."

We walked along the road, after saying good-bye to Kaede. We chatted about many things, dissing Inuyasha along the way. The day was perfect for the hike. Kagome giggled as the leaves crunched beneath her feet.

We came upon a town, Yumori, a calm tranquil place, with kind people. Their rice fields stretched for miles, filled with hot women, much to Miroku's delight. Like usual, there was something wrong…Bandits..hmph. Nothing Inuyasha can't fix. Bored, I decided to go exploring.

The trees were tall, green, and old. The shrines around, clean and full of prayers. I walked by a graveyard….a graveyard? I stepped passed the gate. It wasn't a scary graveyard, like in those stories. It was full of ribbons, flowers, very tidy, and very welcome. To the end of the graveyard, resting underneath a tree, was an old man, chewing on some wheat. His wise face, wrinkled with age, stretched to a smile as I came forward.

He tipped his hat, sighed, and looked beyond the hill, towards the town.

"Um...May I?" He nodded, and I sat down.

"Eh he he, what can I do you for?" His eyes closed solemnly.

"Oh…well…I was just exploring and-"

"Thought you'd ask the old man why he's in the graveyard?"

"Well no, but now that you mention it…"

The man shifted in his spot, wiping sweat from his brow. He grinned, some of his teeth were missing, others were crooked, kind of a funny old man.

"Why not? The dead need company too. Plus, I'll be joining them soon enough." She looked away, grimaced, then looked back.

"Oh…"

"Yep, mainly cause I get peace n quiet here."

"OH! I'm sorry, I'll-"

"No no, stay where you are, it's ok."

We sat there, enjoying our shade, having a silent moment. The old man's smile faded when he saw Kagome, watching the mountain. Her face formed a curious frown.

"Best be leavin that alone." Kagome gasped a little, snapping back to the real world.

"Wha? Leave what?"

"No, you'll be more interested if you know."

"PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"NO GODDAMMIT!" She backed away, his face cold, frightening. His eyes darkened and his teeth began to rot. Like, rotting right then and there.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"_You should be! Why that up there,_" He pointed to the valley, where the trees were all dead, as if no life lived there, with his boney finger, which turned a milky color and began to peel.

He turned, his eyes yellow, sinking into his face. His mouth emitted a grotesque odor, his gums black as coal and his teeth had holes. The hair from his chin and head shed like a cat. Kagome stood, backing slowly. The old man stood, flailing his arms about, which had the skin melting off them, revealing old bones. He limped at her, dragging his foot. She tried to scream, but nothing came.

"_That's the home to the Zhen Wan family!_"

"O-Oh, I-I-I see. Well, I'd b-better-"

"_Home of the devil, that is! The Sanguanod! Place for spirits! Dead people, eh he heheheheheeeee! Why, I hear that the Zhen Wan still live there! Why don't you pay a visit!_"

"Nuh-n-No thank y-y-y-y-" His foot ripped off and he crumpled to the floor, digging his nails into the dirt, he pulled towards Kagome.

"_Tora Zhen Wan had an ax, and gave her mother 40 wacks! When she saw what she had done, she gave her father 41!_" Kagome breathed heavily, picking up her pace.

"_Shaza Zhen Wa! With dollie in tow and nowhere to go, She waits for you under your bed. The fear she instills, gives you the chills. Being Lost is what we most dread!_"

Kagome began to run, once feeling came back into her legs. She could hear him, close behind.

"_Maulgack comes with the plague, And also rotten flesh. He's been dead a long time, But his sores are still fresh!_"

"LEAVE ME….alone…" The old man was gone, the only thing left was his hat. She felt a chill and wind on her ear. She heard a whisper,

"_Don't read the stone._" Kagome ran as fast as she could.

-------To Be Continued…-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea, I know that was the shortest thing I've ever done. But I wanted the first one done early. I'll have more time tomorrow . Hope you liked it so far.

A special thanks to my brain, which needs therapy.

wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If you want to read other stories of mine (non fan fiction)

Just look up evil12day. Yes I have the same account for everything.

This Story is Sponsored by:

GRIMM INC.

"Scream if you Can."

Owner and Creator of products AND Grimm Inc.: Miss Lawrence or evil12day


End file.
